If I Fall
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: I was torn. Confused. I had so much on my shoulders. I didn't know how much longer I could stand before I fell. This is Fallowkit's story. Hopefully better than it sounds! Please R&R! You don't like, please don't leave hurtful reviews. Constructive criticism is different than flaming. Please don't flame.
1. With Open Eyes

**A/N: Here goes my 3rd Warriors story! Hope you guys like this! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Warriors in no way belongs to me **

**Allegiances: **

**StreamClan:**

**Leader:** Pondstar (white she-cat with green eyes)

**Deputy:** Lilystripe (grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes)

**Medicine Cat:** Larksplash (black she-cat with one amber eye and one blue)

**Warriors:**

Doveheart (grey she-cat)

Marshpelt (grey tom with green eyes)

Rabbitblaze (brown tabby tom)

Brownfoot (white tom with one brown paw)

Swiftleap (cream tom)

Troutclaw (grey tom with amber eyes)

Ripplefeather (pale grey tabby she-cat)

Blackstripe (cream tom with black stripes)

Stoneheart (coal colored tom with yellow eyes, former MoonClan)

**Apprentices:**

Falconpaw (dark grey tom with amber eyes, Brownfoot's apprentice)

Goldenpaw (golden colored she-cat with pale blue eyes, Swiftleap's apprentice)

Pinepaw (dark brown tom with yellow eyes, Doveheart's apprentice)

**Queens:**

Silvermist (pale sorrel she-cat with one blue and one green eye, mother of Troutclaw's kits: Fallowkit and Reedkit)

**Elders:**

Ducktail (formerly called Duckpelt until his tail was detached in a Twoleg trap, brown tom with short black tail and dark blue eyes)

**Chapter One- **With Open Eyes

"Fallowkit. Reedkit. Open your eyes, little ones." a gentle voice whispered, like fog gently settling over the morning grass. Two tiny bundles of fur lay by her belly, only born a few sunrises ago. When Larksplash, the medicine cat, had birthed them, she swore she felt something special about them. With a few more encouraging words and licks from her mother, Reedkit, the little grey she-cat, opened her eyes.

"Whoa." she whispered, blinking. She looked beside her and poked her sister with a stubby, shaky paw. "Fallowkit, wake up!" she mewed. "The world is _huge!"_

The pale sorrel she-cat grudgingly opened her eyes. "Wow..." She tried to walk around, but was only days old. Her thick, knobby legs wouldn't be of any use to her for a few more yet. "Mama? Where are we?" she asked, still in awe of how massive everything looked compared to her.

"We're in StreamClan, young Fallowkit." her mother, Silvermist explained.

"What's that smell?" Reedkit asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Fish." she purred, licking her between the ears. "We must let your father know you've opened your eyes!" she added after a moment, remembering. "Stay here."

She trotted out and fetched their father, who thankfully hadn't left for patrol yet. "Your daughters have opened their eyes."

A powerful looking grey tom looked down on the two kits, and his expression softened visibly. "My little kits." he mewed, placing his nose on top of their heads. "Daddy!" Reedkit yowled, laughing as she tried to pounce on his paws. Fallowkit padded up to him, craning her neck to try and look him in the eyes, which were bright amber.

"You're wonderful, but I must go now. I'll come visit again soon." their father meowed warmly, ducking out of the den with a nod to his family.

Suddenly, Fallowkit thought she heard something. _'Each step brings you closer. Tread carefully.'_

**A/N: I'm so so sorry this is so short, but I just thought I'd give you a feel for the story. Reviews are absolutely appreciated! :)**


	2. On Our Way

**A/N: Wow! I did _not _expect that many reviews within the first hour of posting but it means a lot to me! Thank you so much! **

** ThatPERSON: Aw! Thank you so much! Haha thanks ;D**

**AquaxSapphirine: Haha! XD Hope you like this then!**

**LavenderCrystalOfRoses:****I try ;)**

**The Endless Hourglass:**** It kinda just happened, and thanks! ;D**

**Kelsaycat (guest:)**** Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors in no way belongs to me**

**Allegiances: **

**StreamClan:**

**Leader:** Pondstar (white she-cat with green eyes)

**Deputy:** Lilystripe (grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes)

**Medicine Cat:** Larksplash (black she-cat with one amber eye and one blue)

**Warriors:**

Doveheart (grey she-cat)

Marshpelt (grey tom with green eyes)

Rabbitblaze (brown tabby tom)

Brownfoot (white tom with one brown paw)

Swiftleap (cream tom)

Troutclaw (grey tom with amber eyes)

Ripplefeather (pale grey tabby she-cat)

Blackstripe (cream tom with black stripes)

Stoneheart (coal colored tom with yellow eyes, former MoonClan)

**Apprentices:**

Falconpaw (dark grey tom with amber eyes, Brownfoot's apprentice)

Goldenpaw (golden colored she-cat with pale blue eyes, Swiftleap's apprentice)

Pinepaw (dark brown tom with yellow eyes, Doveheart's apprentice)

**Queens:**

Silvermist (pale sorrel she-cat with one blue and one green eye, mother of Troutclaw's kits: Fallowkit and Reedkit)

**Elders:**

Ducktail (formerly called Duckpelt until his tail was detached in a Twoleg trap, brown tom with short black tail and dark blue eyes)

**Chapter 2- On Our Way**

"Ok. We're exploring camp." Reedkit meowed. Fallowkit was still asleep. It was an early newleaf morning. Reedkit prodded Fallowkit's side with a paw. "Hey? You alive?"

Fallowkit lifted her head, opening her sky blue eyes. "Huh? Yeah." she said groggily. She stood up and stretched.

"Ok. C'mon, let's go. Before Silvermist wakes up." Reedkit said quickly before she padded out of the den. Mostly awake now, Fallowkit turned her head to look at her still sleeping mother. "If she catches us we're fresh kill." she whispered before following.

She found Reedkit in the clearing and joined her. "Ok, where first?" she sighed, looking around. Her sister shrugged. "I dunno. I can't tell. Let's try that one over there." Reedkit jerked her chin towards a tree where a thick bush was, almost like a hedge. They started off.

Reedkit was the first to poke her head in, and then Fallowkit. Sleeping cats littered the den floor, all breathing evenly. No one seemed to be awake yet. Suddenly, there was a shift in the den, and everyone seemed to sort of rise and start to kind of open their eyes at the same time.

A loud meow sounded from the clearing next, behind the now startled kits. "StreamClan! I need a dawn patrol." It was a she-cat's voice, strong and clear. The kits shrunk down and tried to sneak out of the den, but no such luck. "Little ones, are you volunteering for the patrol?" the voice purred, amused.

"N-no." Reedkit managed. Fallowkit was praying to StarClan their mother wasn't going to be angry with them, silent.

"Why aren't you in the nursery with your mother?" Pondstar asked.

"We, uh...went exploring." Reedkit again answered. Pondstar nodded.

"This early?"

The kits were silent. "It's alright. Go back to your nest, hurry." Pondstar told them, ushering them to their den with a nod.

"Thanks!" Fallowkit mewed over her shoulder before rushing back to her mother. Luckily she wasn't awake yet. The kits laid down and closed their eyes for a moment before they felt their mother stir beside them. "Morning, little ones." she purred before stretching.

"Morning, mama." Reedkit said back, smiling.

"Morning mama." Fallowkit said as well, standing.

"Alright Fallowkit, Reedkit. Today you can go explore after the dawn patrol leaves. Is Pondstar sending one out?" Silvermist asked, poking her head out of the den.

"I think so." Fallowkit piped up.

"Alright, Brownfoot, Swiftleap, please go on a border patrol with your apprentices." Pondstar started. Most or all of the warriors were sitting in the clearing, all three apprentices emerging from their den as well. Pinepaw shook out his dark brown pelt, a determined set in his eyes. The remaining two apprentices nodded and slipped away with their mentors.

"Rabbitblaze, you may take one or two cats with you and hunt. Check Treeplace, their may be some extra prey there." Rabbitblaze dipped his head, calling for Stoneheart before leaving.

Reedkit stared up at her mother. They were still in the den. "Will we patrol like that one day? Or hunt? Do you think I could be leader?"

Silvermist let out an amused _mrrrow._ "I don't see why not." she answered.

Then Fallowkit spotted a black she-cat as she padded out of her den. It was the one next to the one the kits tried to explore earlier. _'I haven't seen her before. She seems to be alone in that den, it's kinda small.'_ Fallowkit thought, tilting her head.

"Can we explore now?" she heard Reedkit ask faintly as she turned her attention back to her sister and mother.

"Yes. But be careful. I'll be on Flat Stone watching you." she teased, although she did mean of sun herself for the first time in a moon.

"Ok mama, thanks!" Reedkit yowled. "C'mon, Fallowkit!"

Fallowkit nodded and followed. As they neared the center of the clearing they accidentally skidded into the brown apprentice Fallowkit saw earlier and what seemed to be his mentor, a dark grey she-cat. "Sorry!" she squeaked. The grey she-cat looked down.

"Doveheart, c'mon." the brown apprentice mewed impatiently. Doveheart shot him a look and he dipped his head, understanding. "It's fine little ones." she rasped, looking at them again.

"Thanks!" she mewed as she walked around them politely. Doveheart nodded.

"Wait." said the older cat. Both kits turned back to look at her. "How'd you like to watch a warriors assessment?"

Both pairs of little eyes widened significantly. "StarClan, are you serious?" Reedkit asked, jaws agape.

"You'd do that?" Fallowkit asked. She started to smile, feeling honored.

Doveheart purred. "Of course. You should get a taste of life."

Fallowkit and Reedkit looked at each other and looked back to Doveheart. They barely noticed Pinepaw roll his eyes. "Yes please!" The grey cat nodded.

"Then come with me." A look of relief came over Pinepaw's face as she began to lead the three cats off, further into StreamClan territory. A river passed through the middle that thinned out into a beautiful creek on the way down. Vibrant, soft grass cushioned footfalls, and a few pine trees were scattered here and there. Elegant reeds swayed in the breeze along the river bank. At the upper corner of the territory, the bit closer to SunClan, a large willow rested.

"This is amazing!" Fallowkit mused, wide blue eyes examining everything.

"Yes, it is. StarClan blessed us with plentiful hunting grounds and an available source of water." Doveheart agreed. They had stopped now.

"It's so big!" Reedkit whispered as they sat down.

"Alright Pinepaw, your last warriors assessment. This is it. Start off with hunting. I'll watch technique and execution. Don't disappoint me." Doveheart seemed to have known what she's doing, as if she'd done it countless times before.

Pinepaw nodded, padding off in search of prey. Doveheart stood and followed, mentioning for the kits to do the same. They were as silent as possible, trying not to disturb the focused apprenrice.

Pinepaw neared the base of a tree, creeping forward. Fallowkit craned her neck and tried to stand on e tip of her paws to get a better look, and finally spotted a rabbit. It was small, pale brown fur standing out against the dark and wet bark of the tree.

Pinepaw lowered into a hunter's crouch, tail still, head low. His front paws were close together, his hind paws somewhere in the middle. When he was about two fox lengths away, he pounced.

His hind legs propelled him forward, but more up than forward. Doing so, he barely latched his claws on the animal's tail before having to chase it. He returned shortly after, dropping the deceased prey at his mentor's paws. He sat down afterwards, looking at Doveheart expectantly.

"It was a catch. You did catch it. However, you had to chase it. Always avoid chasing when possible, unless you're from SunClan and like to run. The way you jumped, you wasted time going up instead of at the prey, work on that. Otherwise, good. It wasn't bad for land prey, now let's try fish." she meowed. Pinepaw nodded, then stood to follow his mentor to the river. The kits trailed behind the kind she-cat, intrigued.

Now they'd settled by the river, Doveheart and the kits sitting back, Pinepaw approaching the water. It was cloudy out, so he didn't have to worry about his shadow leering over the water.

He crouched down here too, as if piercing the water with his sharp yellow eyes. After a few heartbeats of watching, his unsheathed paws shot into the water and out again, a fish connected to it. It thrashed until Pinepaw set it down with a swift bite to the neck. "Thanks to StarClan." he muttered, going back to watching the water.

He caught three fish total, and Doveheart gave him permission to eat one for himself as a congratulations. She hauled the other two back to camp, giving one to Ducktail and the other to Silvermist.

"You did well. But we're not done yet." the she-cat meowed, leading them to a clearing near the Old Willow.

"Combat." The two cats squared off. "Claws sheathed at all times. No killing blows unless I put you in a position where you absolutely need to use it." Pinepaw's mentor explained.

Reedkit nudged Fallowkit, who glanced over at her sister. Her face conveyed the look of excitement and anticipation.

Doveheart was the first to lunge, so Pinepaw dove to the side before whipping around to face her, 'slicing' down her shoulder. Next Doveheart twisted, using her hind leg to trip the apprentice. Pinepaw 'raked' his mentor's underbelly with his hind paws, leaping to his feet. Doveheart nodded in approval, running by him and gliding her paw down the length of his body.

Pinepaw bore his teeth, getting into it now. He turned around and managed to get a blow to Doveheart's head. Doveheart shook it off and smiled, swiping a paw at his jaw.

Pinepaw ducked under and rammed her shoulder. Since she had one paw in the air prepared for the blow she tried to land, she lost her balance easily and fell, belly up. Pinepaw rushed forward and held his paw to her throat, panting.

Doveheart nodded and stood, shaking out her fur. "Marvelous." she meowed.

Pinepaw smiled and dipped his head to her. "Thank you." he said. They took a drink from the stream and started to head back. "How'd you like that?" Doveheart inquired, looking over her shoulder.

"It was amazing, thank you so much!" Reedkit meowed, eyes bright.

"It was really cool, thanks!" Fallowkit agreed, examining each technique in her head and trying to play out how she would do.

Doveheart nodded and purred. "Anytime."

They'd arrived at camp. Doveheart urged them to tell their mother all about it, smiling. Pinepaw retreated to his nest to rest, and Doveheart went to speak to Pondstar. _'Clan life is amazing.'_ Fallowkit thought as she finished the story, curling up beside her sister. And the world was so big...

**A/N: That was a bit longer, really hoped you guys liked that! Next chapter will definitely be more about our main character, Fallowkit. Reviews are always appreciated! **


	3. Experience

**A/N: Thank you guys! ****DaF***IsDisS***:**** Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 3- Experience**

It was early in the morning. Fallowkit and Reedkit had barely woken up, along with their mother. When the kits poked their heads out of the nursery, they saw that the Clan was already bustling and busy.

Pondstar was awake, perched on Big Rock. Pinepaw was in the clearing, his mother Ripplefeather grooming him as he impatiently shook her off.

Lilystripe was seen coming in the camp entrance-the dawn patrol was back. Some carried prey and dropped it at the fresh-kill pile before they hurried to join their denmates. Everyone tried to grab the best seat.

Soon Fallowkit felt her mother settle down behind her, watching everything as well. "StreamClan." Pondstar meowed clearly. All cats turned their heads to give her their full attention.

"A new warrior joins us today. After six moons of rigorous training, he is ready to be accepted into the ranks of our Clan as such. Pinepaw, please step forward."

The brown apprentice did as he was told, head high and gaze unwavering. Pondstar turned her head to his mentor, who stood a mouse length behind him.

"Doveheart, do you believe Pinepaw has trained well, and respects and knows the way of our noble code?"

"Yes." Doveheart mewed, nodding. Pondstar nodded as well.

"Then so be it. Pinepaw, from now on, you will be known as Pinestripe. We welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan. You have guard duty on your own tonight." Pondstar meowed, smiling warmly.

"Pinestripe, Pinestripe, Pinestripe!" the Clan cheered in approval.

"We also have another ceremony to carry out." Pondstar meowed as the noise died down. Nearly all the cats looked confused, glancing around at each other as they muttered questions or guesses.

"Doveheart, please step forward." The older warrior did so. "Doveheart, is it your wish to give up your ranks as a warrior and join the elders?"

"Yes, it is."

"From now on, you are hereby an elder. May StarClan grant you many seasons of rest." A few cats padded up and nudged her in thanks and congratulations. She nodded and purred, taking it all in stride before joining Ducktail in the elders den.

"Whoa." Fallowkit whispered. "So that's how it happens. I wonder what our warrior names will be!" she exclaimed as she turned to her sister.

"Yeah!" Reedkit giggled, starting to play fight with her.

After they got bored with that, they asked Silvermist if they could explore camp some more. She agreed and they were off. Soon they ran into Goldenpaw and Falconpaw, who looked like they were practicing something, in the clearing.

The kits were intrigued. "Wow!" Fallowkit squeaked in amazement. Goldenpaw looked over at her and purred, amused.

"What is it, little kit?" she asked. Reedkit pouted and fluffed out her fur, indignant.

"We're not little!" she huffed. It was true, they were approaching four moons now, but it was still nothing compared to the nine moon old apprentices.

"Alright, alright." Goldenpaw said. "What is it?"

"What are you guys doing?" Reedkit inquired, tilting her head.

"Practicing battle moves." the coal colored tom replied noncholantly.

Fallowkit's mouth was agape. She wanted to do that too. "Can you teach us, please?" she pleaded, blue eyes wide with hope.

Falconkit stared at the kits with his lips pursed, obviously inclined to say no, but Goldenpaw piped up. "Maybe a move or two." she said.

The kits glanced at each other, glee evident in their eyes. "Yes!" Fallowkit whisper-shouted.

"Ok. We're going to go slow and improvise to see what your fighting styles are. Claws sheathed, ok?" Goldenpaw mewed.

Both kits nodded vigorously. Falconpaw faced off with Fallowkit and Goldenpaw with Reedkit.

Falconpaw lunged at Fallowkit, who dove underneath and used her short size to her advantage to 'rake' her paws along his underbelly. He jumped up and whipped around, going in zig zags and trying to disorient the kit before aiming a blow to her shoulder. She took it and leapt, swiping her paw at his muzzle.

He shook the feeling off before slicing at her legs. She lunged sharply to one side as to avoid getting hit before batting his flank. As she skidded to a stop behind him, she took the opportunity to pounce on his shoulders.

She pretended to dig her claws in deep until he collapsed. "Good job." he meowed when she set him free and they both got up.

Goldenpaw and Reedkit had just finished as well, the apprentice shaking out her fur. "You both fight very well. Of course it could use some tips and polishing, but what apprentice doesn't?" she sighed, and nodded in approval.

Reedkit and Fallowkit nodded in thanks. "Since we did all that today, we'll actually get to specific moves tomorrow." Falconpaw chimed in. The kits again nodded.

_'They plan on helping us out again? Yes!'_ Fallowkit thought, silently cheering as she followed her sister back to the nursery.

_'I can't wait until I'm apprenticed!'_

**A/N: A bit shorter, hope you guys don't mind. I figured since a lot happened it wouldn't be too bad. Well, reviews are much appreciated, thanks guys! :)**


	4. A New Stage of Life

**A/N: Thank you reviewers, followers, and favoriters for your support! It really means a lot! :)**

**Chapter 3- A New Stage of Life**

"...by the power vested in me, Pondstar, pronounce Reedkit Reedpaw. Rabbitblaze will be your mentor." Pondstar purred, watching apprentice and warrior touch noses. Fallowkit nodded to her sister excitedly with a warm smile before turning back to her leader.

"Now by the power vested in me, I, Pondstar, pronounce Fallowkit as Fallowpaw until she earns her warrior name. Blackstripe will be your mentor."

Fallowpaw purred as she watched her new mentor pad forward before they touched noses. His yellow eyes bored into hers as he pulled away and sat down.

"Tonight is also the gathering. I'll make an exception and let all of our apprentices and mentors come. The rest will stay behind." Pondstar concluded before beginning to chant the new apprentice's names along with the rest of the Clan.

**-That Night-**

Reedpaw, Rabbitblaze, Blackstripe, and Fallowpaw had toured the territory, gone over the gathering place and the rules of a gathering, for they were heading to one right now, prey, borders, other Clans, and what to avoid. What being Twolegs, monsters, Twolegplace, crowfood, etcetera.

The gathering place was called "The Trees Where Stars Spoke," 'stars' meaning leaders because each leader had 'star' at the end of their names.

By now all Clans had arrived, StreamClan, MoonClan, ForestClan, and SunClan.

"Let the gathering begin!" the leader of MoonClan, Crowstar, meowed grimly. Fallowpaw wondered what or why she seemed so...down.

Flamestar, who was the leader of SunClan, nodded looked down at the mass of cats below, who had quieted and settled down. You could hear birds chirp and crickets sing in the distance.

"We have had a death in the Clan. Mudpelt is dead. He was murdered." Fallowpaw gasped, Blackstripe turning to look at her. His ears were flat to his head.

The other leader's eyes went wide, MoonClan's and ForestClan's in horror and recognition, and StreamClan's in horror.

"Mudpelt's apprentice, Tigerpaw, has received his warrior name. He is Tigerfoot. May StarClan be with him." Flamestar finished with a hung head, not even bothering to mention how the prey was running or how strong their borders were.

Crowstar was quick to go next.

"We have had a murder as well. An elder, Silverspots. She is dead." Pondstar gawked in terror at the leaders who just spoke, feeling extremely empathetic for them.

ForestClan's leader, Weedstar went next. His voice shook. "We as well have lost a Clanmate. A warrior, Thornwhisker." By now Pondstar's mouth was agape, and every cat in the clearing turned to look at her.

"There have been no losses in StreamClan. We have two new apprentices, Reedpaw and Fallowpaw." she mewed. Her voice was halting, as if she didn't know what to say.

A few moments passed before warriors of every Clan but StreamClan shouted insults and accusations. "There must be a murderer in your Clan!" And, "Traitors!" Or, "Killer! StreamClan should be banished!"

StreamClan members tried not to say anything, hanging back silently and cringing visibly. Blackstripe suddenly dove in front of Fallowpaw as a furious warrior lunged forward, shielding her with a hiss.

Fallowpaw blinked in shock, having never seen such outright violence before.

_"Enough!"_ Crowstar yowled. Every cat turned to look at her eyes wide. Some were panting, others look mortified. "Look at the moon! We have angered StarClan! This gathering is over!"

SunClan, ForestClan, and MoonClan departed grudgingly, but only after their leaders demanded them to listen and leave. Pondstar leapt down from her place on the branch and sighed wearily, gesturing for her Clan to follow. They did so.

When they got back to camp, each cat went to his or her nest silently, off to sleep. Blackstripe however, nudged Fallowpaw for her to wait. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. As he left, his tall brushed her flank softly.

Fallowpaw blinked and followed her sister, not sure what to say or do.

**A/N: (sorry it's shorter than usual!) Hm...who is killing all of these cats? Is it a Clan cat, or something outside the Clans? I love to hear what you guys think, I read everything! :)**


	5. Every Glance Counts

**A/N: Thank you followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Your thoughts and support make my day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

**Chapter 5- Every Glance Counts**

Short bursts of vision flooded Fallowpaw's mind. She was dreaming. Screeching could be heard. A set of fangs here, claws there.

She woke with a start upon recalling last night's events and a shudder tip-toed up her spine. Who would murder cats on the fly like that? And why in every Clan but StreamClan? Surely the rumors weren't true...were they...?

She looked over to her sister-who still slept in her nest soundly. With a shaky paw she prodded her, earning a groan of protest. "They're gonna get us up soon anyways." Fallowpaw mewed quietly, remembering she had other denmates now.

Reedpaw shrugged and sat up slowly, starting to groom herself. Fallowpaw watched before speaking, sunlight starting to pool on the floor of the den. "Do you think a Clan cat is doing all this?"

Reedpaw looked up in confusion before remembering and replied; "I don't know. It's possible. But why not StreamClan?"

Fallowpaw nodded. "That's what I was wondering."

"Maybe _we_ could figure it out."

Fallowpaw blinked. "How? In our 'spare' time?" she scoffed dryly, starting to talk normally now that Goldenpaw and Falconpaw were waking up.

Suddenly, the older cats' mentors called, and with a quick farewell they vanished out of the den.

Reedpaw shrugged. "We'll think of something." she mewed.

Fallowpaw half nodded in agreement. "I guess so, if you really wanna do this." The sisters stared at each other for a moment just before two voices could be heard outside the den.

"Reedpaw." It was Rabbitblaze.

Reedpaw gave a curt nod to Fallowpaw before trotting out. When she was out of sight and earshot, another cat's voice could be heard-it was slightly gruff, and right away Fallowpaw could tell who it was. She padded out only to come nose to no-well, nose to shoulder with Blackstripe.

Fallowpaw backed up a few steps and blinked up at him before grooming her chest fur, embarrassed. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Blackstripe watched her before he meowed; "It's fine. We're hunting today."

Fallowpaw regained her composure-and eye contact, and nodded.

"You'll be training away from your sister so you can focus." he told her.

This made Fallowpaw a little disappointed, but what was she supposed to do, argue? "Alright.' she agreed. He led her to a clearing, forest surrounding her from all sides.

"Hunting." he said. "Show me your crouch." Fallowpaw sunk down, tail off the ground. Her front paws were safe underneath her chest, hind paws a little more spread out under her hindquarters. The muscles throughout her body were tense and ready to spring at any given target. Blackstripe circled her, examining every facet of her posture and her technique.

After a moment of that, Blackstripe stopped at Fallowpaw's left side. He let his black ticked tail course along the apprentice's spine, which caused her body to stiffen.

"It shouldn't be arched." he murmured. "Flatten out, relax."

Fallowpaw recovered and nodded, lowering so her belly was half a mouse length from the soft ground and the fur was barely touching. When Blackstripe approved, he instructed her to leap on a pile of twigs he'd gathered and placed a few fox lengths away from her.

Fallowpaw nodded in acceptance of the challenge and swayed slightly on her haunches, trying to get the best position and vantage point. Then, she took the lunge.

As she sailed through the air, Fallowpaw extended her hind legs and tucked her forepaws under her chest. As far as her balance went, she had her tail act as a rudder, and was as focused as possible.

As a result, much to Fallowpaw's satisfaction and she hoped Blackstripe's, she landed directly on the now flattened mound of sticks. This earned her a nod-and a purr-from Blackstripe. _Strange._ she thought. _I always heard Blackstripe was...reserved...gruff..._

She inwardly shrugged it off and followed her mentor as he started back to camp.

"You may choose a piece of prey." he told Fallowpaw as he joined his brother, Swiftleap.

Fallowpaw chose a plump squirrel and eagerly padded to her sister, who was sitting with a thrush. "So, what'd you do?" Reedpaw asked.

"Worked on hunting. You?" Fallowpaw explained.

"Toured the territory." she answered through a mouthful of bird. Then she turned to look at something before turning back to Fallowpaw.

"Why's he staring at you?" she whispered, pretending to pick at her thrush.

Cautiously, Fallowpaw stole a glance in Blackstripe's direction and looked back down before anyone noticed.

In that short moment she saw his yellow eyes look away from her. "I don't know." she whispered back.

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry if that seemed like a filler chapter for you, but I have big plans for this story and am super excited for you to read and review! Your thoughts matter had I _love _hearing from you guys! Also, I know it's early on, but...questions.**

**1.) What do you think of Fallowpaw's character?**

**2.) Do you have a favorite between Reedpaw or Fallowpaw?**

**3.) What would you think of Blackstripe/Fallowpaw later on? **

**Answer those if you want. ;) hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Love is in the Eye of the Beholder

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! :) **

**This chapter's dedicated to ****PokemonThatEatCats2!**** Hope you enjoy! :3**

Chapter 6- Love is in the Eye of the Beholder

The next morning, Fallowpaw was up as soon as her body felt the sun rising. She sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn before beginning to groom herself. A few heartbeats later, Reedpaw stirred.

After she was up, Fallowpaw realized Goldenpaw and Falconpaw were gone. _They must be training already. Am I late?_ she fretted silently, finishing her grooming job quickly and standing.

Reedpaw arched her back in a stretch and didn't notice Fallowpaw's pale green eyes watching her until her sister cleared her throat. "Yeah?" Reedpaw asked.

"We have to hurry! If we're late for a patrol or training session or something Blackstripe'll probably have my ears!" Fallowpaw meowed shrilly.

Reedpaw let out a chuckle, then a shrug. "Alright, don't get your tail in a twist. I'm ready now, let's go."

Fallowpaw sighed and nudged her sister playfully as they made their way out of the den. As she suspected, Rabbitblaze and Blackstripe were waiting. "Good morning." Blackstripe mewed curtly.

Fallowpaw nodded in response and shot a sideways glance at Reedpaw, recalling silently their conversation last night.

Reedpaw shrugged and winked before trotting after her mentor.

With a sigh, Fallowpaw looked back at Blackstripe. "Today we'll work simple battle tactics." he explained.

Fallowpaw nodded. "Great." Her mentor nodded.

"Follow me, we'll need a clearing to practice these." With a small gulp, Fallowpaw did as she was told.

When Blackstripe decided they had an adequate spot to practice, he took his place across from her and nodded. "We begin with reflex training. Then we take battle techniques and modify or use ones that focus on your strengths."

Fallowpaw nodded, rocking back and forth slightly to try and get into a good fighting stance.

Blackstripe nodded back, and an unconscious understanding passed between them as he lunged. He didn't go full force of full speed, but enough to want to make Fallowpaw make up her mind about what to do.

The apprentice dove to the side and let her paw slip along the length of his body, unknowingly sending shivers up it.

Next she whirled around to face him, using the time it took him to land a blow on his head. Disoriented, he stumbled back, allowing Fallowpaw to hook his hind legs out from under him.

After that, she allowed him enough time to get back to his paws. This time he used more speed, his attack meaning to use his body weight to slam into the side of her own.

This one Fallowpaw lacked a quick enough reaction to, but dug her claws into the ground in attempt to keep her from skidding away or being knocked over. That and pure will.

When she told herself that now was her chance, she batted her paw at the cheek he turned to her, which sent him a few mouse lengths away and enough time and space for her to leap on top of his shoulders and weigh him down.

As a test, he went limp to see if she would release him. To his...surprise, and pleasure, she didn't. Only when he said; "Good." did she let go.

He got to his feet and shook out his fur, nodding. A faint smile played upon his face and the light of it even reflected into his yellow orbs.

Fallowpaw for some reason found it contagious and started to smile too. "Very good. You have good reactions. Put a stop to most fights." Fallowpaw nodded.

"However, we need to work with you on how to deal with attacks from the side." Blackstripe finished. "For now, very good. Don't ever lose those reflexes, Fallowpaw." There was a softness in his tone she couldn't identity, but something about it made her feel...different. In a good way.

"...Fallowpaw..?"

Oh, Blackstripe had been speaking! "Oh, sorry. Yes?"

"I asked if you wanted to head back to camp and share a piece of prey before I ask Pondstar if we can join a patrol."

Fallowpaw blushed for not paying attention earlier. "Oh, s-sure!" she mewed in agreement, nodding.

Blackstripe smiled and began to follow him back to camp. Once there, he beckoned her over to the fresh kill pile. He let her pick. She honestly felt happy. _Clan life is great.._ she thought, deciding on a rabbit.

Blackstripe gave a nod and chuckle of approval. "Hungry?" he asked playfully.

At that Fallowpaw couldn't help but break out into a smile. She'd never seen this side of him before. She'd heard elder tales as a kit in the nursery in fact about how vicious he was in battle with other Clans because he had so much loyalty.

loyalty isn't a bad thing, it's just after Fallowpaw heard those stories she didn't think a cat like him could turn into what he was being now.

"Maybe..." she chuckled, lying down in front of the rabbit. She noticed Blackstripe sat...close. She didn't really mind, he seemed nice.

They both dipped their heads to take a bite at the same time and they both chuckled. Fallowpaw was taken aback at his reaction. But she liked this side of her mentor. He seemed like someone she could confide in, talk to, joke with. She felt lucky.

And when Fallowpaw wasn't looking...he was.

**A/N: Dedicated to the awesome PokemonThatEatCats2, hope you liked this. :) **

**Any BlackxFallow supporters out there? For the previous chapter, who do you think is murdering the other Clan cats? I got some pretty good guesses in response last time!**

**Oh and if you haven't already guessed the cat on the cover is Fallowpaw.**

**Until chapter 7 my lovelies, reviews are much read and appreciated always!**

**-Rainy**


	7. Unconditional Words

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took me a while to update! I hope you like this one. :) Chapter 7 is dedicated to ****A, (guest) and Pepper4576.**** Shoutout to everyone who followed, favorited, and read! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7- Unconditional Words**

A moon had passed. Ripplefeather was expecting Swiftleap's kits. Reedpaw and Fallowpaw's training was going well. Blackstripe and Fallowpaw were growing closer each day, sharing looks, prey, and stories.

_He's not as bad as everyone make him out to be._ she thought.

One sunset, both mentors gave their apprentices permission to take some time to cool down to spend how they like. They decided to go into the territory a bit deeper, away from the bustling life in camp.

On the walk, the two sisters caught up. "So, Blackstripe seems to be pretty interested in you." Reedpaw mewed nonchalantly.

Fallowpaw gawked at her. "Y-eah? We're just friends." Her ears were back and her tail stiff. _Is it that obvious that _I'm _interested?_

Reedpaw chuckled. "If you say so."

Fallowpaw smirked deviously. "Why do you care? Got your eye on any tom? Falconpaw, maybe? Pinestripe?" she guessed, nudging her shoulder.

Reedpaw _mrrrrowed_ in amusement. "Please." she scoffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." her sister meowed triumphantly.

"Hah! Suit yourself, Fallowpaw." Reedpaw exclaimed. After that they were both silent for a short while, simply enjoying each other's company.

"This is nice." Fallowpaw said quietly. Reedpaw nodded.

"I feel like I haven't spoken to you in moons, we've both been so busy..."

"Remember when we were kits?" Reedpaw recalled warmly. Fallowpaw purred and nodded back.

"Yeah. How Pondstar asked us if we were volunteering for patrol?" she added. Fallowpaw laughed.

"I was so scared." Reedpaw laughed with her sister, their fur brushing. They reached a nice clearing, but you could hear the roar of the monsters, which whipped by on the Thunderpath.

"Honestly, do you like Blackstripe?"

However, just aaas Fallowpaw prepared to answer, a shrill cry sounded from a nearby bush. The apprentices jumped, ears alert and eyes wide.

"What was that?"

"Prey?" Fallowpaw guessed, trying not to assume the worst. Cautiously, the two she-cats crept towards the bush they heard the sound protrude from. After peering inside, they saw a kit.

They pulled back to look at each other, mouths hanging open. And after some encouraging, Fallowpaw was the one to pick it up by its scruff and set it down before them. "P-please don't hurt me!" a small voice squeaked.

The kit was a dark brown tabby with white markings, roughly 4 moons old. Its fur was scruffy and wet, disheveled. The sisters discovered it was a female. "What's your name?" Reedpaw asked soothingly while Fallowpaw attempted to groom it.

"S-Sparrow." the kit replied, obviously nervous.

"That's a nice name. Are you a Clan cat?"

The kit shook her head, seemingly confused. "No. Are Clan cats those big scary forest cats that eat the housefolk's pets?"

Reedpaw stifled a small chuckle. "Well, me and my sister here are Clan cats, but we don't eat kittypets." she mewed.

"Oh." Sparrow said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Reedpaw, this is Fallowpaw."

Fallowpaw finished grooming the kit and sat back, studying her. "Those are funny names. Why is 'paw' at the end of them?" Sparrow observed, scrunching her nose.

Fallowpaw replied this time. "Because we're from StreamClan. When you become six moons old, you earn your apprentice name. When I was a kit, I was called Fallowkit. But now I'm Fallowpaw. Until I earn my warrior name, at least."

Sparrow nodded slowly, deep in thought. Reedpaw had been looking around. "Pondstar's going to start wondering where we are." she mumbled. Fallowpaw nodded in agreement.

"Watch her." Fallowpaw told her, bounding off. She returned with a small mouse. Dropping it, she picked up the kit and stuffed her back underneath the plant she was found in. She set the mouse down by her.

"We'll come back when we can to check on you. We'll train you. But we can't show you to the Clan yet. Pondstar wouldn't be happy. Eat when you get hungry, drink out of puddles, but stay safe, okay?" Fallowpaw explained.

Still as a rock, Sparrow nodded. "Alright." With a nod, the sisters glanced at the kit once more before heading back to camp. Fallowpaw hoped they would be able to keep her promise.

**A/N: A tad shorter than usual, hope you liked it! What do you think will happen to Sparrow? Are you guys enjoying seeing Fallowpaw and Reedpaw grow? I love reviews, guys! :) **

**I'm aiming for 20 reviews before I update but I'm not demanding anything. ;) **

**FACT: I originally didn't have this chapter or anything of the content in the outline, but I thought it would be a little flat from here to the climax if I didn't do SOMETHING. Hope you guys liked this! Again, reviews are so very much appreciated! :3**

**-Rainy**


End file.
